Neko
by ceruleanday
Summary: Terkadang alergi terhadap kucing dapat menuntunmu pada deretan masalah hidup yang tak pernah terselesaikan. Terkadang juga, dapat menuntunmu pada sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Happy belated Neko Day. RnR?
1. Ashi

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to **Kishimoto Masashi. **No material profit is intended for using his creations. This fic is written and typed only for fun.

**Summary: **Terkadang alergi terhadap kucing dapat menuntunmu pada deretan masalah hidup yang tak pernah terselesaikan. Terkadang juga, dapat menuntunmu pada sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

**Warning:** AU. Pemakaian subjek dalam orang ketiga tunggal.

* * *

><p><em>twinkle twinkle little cat<br>how I wonder what you are  
>top the roof and sleep all night<br>like a dragon in the cave  
>twinkle twinkle little cat<br>go away and brush your teeth_

.

.

.

Menjadi anak tunggal seharusnya mengajariku satu hal yang amat penting. Jika aku cerdas dan jenius seperti Einstein, Mozart, Kennedy, Pangeran Hirohito, Schumacher, ataupun Bob Marley—yang ini entah termasuk atau tidak—berada di antara cecurut sialan dan berandalan amatir seperti saat ini bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Yah, mari kita bandingkan indeks prestasiku dengan anak-anak lainnya di sebuah sekolah di mana ketentraman adalah hal paling absurd yang kau temukan.

Ia—Hyuuga Neji—seniorku yang bisa kau katakan sebagai siswa paling _the best_. Kategori _the best _apapun yang melekat di namanya adalah hal yang absurd pula. Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia bisa seperti itu padaku—tanyakan saja ibunya atau Hyuuga Hinata, sepupunya. _Well, _berbicara mengenai gadis pemalu ini, aku tidak perlu menghujaninya dengan ribuan kata termanis dalam pendeksripsian siapa dirinya sekarang. Dia—gadis pemalu—tentu. Gadis yang—_erm—_pintar—jelas. Sangat kurang dalam senam atletik—mungkin saja. Tetapi, yang paling membuatku heran dengan dirinya ialah wajahnya memerah tiap kali kami secara tidak sengaja berpapasan, entah itu di koridor kelas, kantin, perpustakaan (memangnya aku sering ke sini ya), dan lapangan olahraga. Sepertinya, ia alergi dengan kehadiranku. _Hey, _meski indeks prestasiku secara general sangat buruk, tetapi aku tidak dungu dalam hal sains (tidak juga sih).

Alergi? Maaf, aku menginterupsi. _Alergi _itu seperti serbuk bunga yang mengenai hidung atau kulitmu di musim semi. Hidung dan kulitmu menjadi gatal segatal-gatalnya; kau ingin menggaruknya sepanjang hari tanpa tahu bekas garukan itu malah melukai kulit mulusmu. Kadang memerah disertai dengan bentolan berukuran besar. Bertanya tentang _alergi—_apa alergiku sehingga aku harus melemparkan _intermezzo _di antara perbincangan mengenai alergi Hyuuga Hinata terhadap diriku? Nah, semuanya, aku—sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat alergi terhadap—

.

.

.

**Neko  
><strong>(猫)  
>—<em><strong>cat <strong>__in Japanese_

**Chapter One  
><strong>_Ashi—_Leg

_happy belated cat day in Japan  
><em>(February 22nd is marked as _Cat Day in Japan__)_

_**by **__ceruleanday_

February, 2012

.

.

.

"Singkirkan kucing itu dari wajahku, sialan!"

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku tertidur di tengah hari, tepat ketika bel istirahat makan siang menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Pelajaran Sejarah setelah lari marathon sungguh pilihan yang buruk—jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan berada di antara gerombolan anak nakal yang akan terjadi pada diriku setelah ini. Si pemilik anjing—kusebut _Inukashi _saja—Kiba—_best pal-_ku, mengerjai seekor anak kucing yang entah didapatkannya di mana dan menyeretnya hingga berada tepat di wajahku. Dasar sialan dia itu.

"Hahahaha! Kena kau, Naruto!"

Wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus atau tomat masak? _Hell! _Mereka harus merasakan bogem mentahku. Si Kiba bersama antek-anteknya itu.

"Kiba sialan! Akan kucekik lehermu itu dan kuberikan pada _bloody hound-dog _milik Kakashi-_sensei_!" teriakku, mengabaikan kursi-kursi dan meja yang sudah berantakan jadinya gegara aku dan Kiba. Oh iya, Kakashi-_sensei _adalah guru Biologi kami—seorang guru eksentrik berwajah rupawan—entah gosip itu benar atau tidak mengingat tiap kali ia di sekolah, bahkan sepanjang tahun, ia selalu mengenakan masker. Dasar _poltergeist. _Dan, Kakashi-_sensei _mirip seperti Kiba—sangat suka memelihara anjing-anjing berukuran besar yang konon katanya ia disebut-sebut sebagai _bloody hound-dog breeder. _Cukup menyeramkan.

Rutinitasku selain belajar dan belajar di sekolah ini adalah membuat keributan. Jangan salahkan aku jika stimulatornya adalah orang lain, maka aku akan merespon dengan hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan. Meski harus mengejarnya hingga ujung lapangan, tidak peduli, yang penting aku bisa membalas ide isengnya dengan hal setimpal. Karena, saat ini, efek bulu-bulu kucing yang _rrrr—_tajam dan sangat gatal itu telah menginvasi seluruh kulit wajahku.

_Kiba sialaaaaaaan!_

Aku membolos pasca istirahat makan siang. Masa bodoh. Daripada anak-anak itu menertawaiku lagi seakan-akan sedang melihat nenek buruk rupa berjerawat—hey, ini bentol-bentol akibat alergi tauk! Kau lihat akibatnya sekarang dengan alergen menyeramkan ini. Tsk!

Kutekankan sekali lagi. Aku. Benci. Kucing. _Selamanya. _Tertanda, Uzumaki Naruto. Putra tunggal CEO GreenHouse Company—sebuah perusahaan penyedia bahan-bahan bangunan yang sangat ramah lingkungan. Tapi, kenyataannya aku selalu hidup sendiri di kota urban ini. Ayahku mengurusi bangunan sepanjang hari di Seattle dan ibuku memilih berada di antara jutaan artis dan model terkenal setiap menitnya. Yang kudapatkan hanya dua telepon yang akan berdering dua kali dalam sehari.

Yah, aku sudah dewasa jadi kurasa aku akan mengerti. Mungkin. Tidak juga. _Argh! _Masalahnya, kenapa aku mengomeli hidupku sekarang. Yang jelas, aku hanya diam memojok di atas loteng sekolah yang akan sepi di luar jam istirahat. Terus saja mengacak-acak rambut pirangku seperti tidak pernah dibersihkan saja tiap kali aku mandi. _Well, _kebiasaan ayah yang menempel pada anaknya, kurasa.

Anginnya sangat baik. Langit tidak sepenuhnya cerah, sedikit mendung dan mungkin saja sore hari akan turun hujan. Wajahku masih memerah, tetapi kubiarkan saja. Sudah beberapa kali aku mengunjungi dokter guna menghilangkan alergi menyebalkan ini. Sialnya, saran semua dokter akan sama. _Yang terpenting ialah hindari sumber alergi. _Masalahnya adalah bagaimana kalau sumber alergi yang disebut-sebut adalah bulu-bulu menyeramkan kucing itu berada di sekitarku sepanjang waktu. _Damn._

Miris sekali hidupku. Walau usia sudah delapan belas tahun dan aku akan segera meninggalkan sekolah ini tak lama lagi, aku disebut-sebut sebagai pria yang sangat tidak _gentle _hanya gegara kucing-kucing sialan itu.

'_Psst, si Uzumaki itu tidak tahan dengan kucing, jadi tidak usah main dengannya saja.'_

'_Hahh? Tidak suka kucing? Aneh sekali. Padahal kucing 'kan lucu dan imut. Iya, 'kan?'_

'_Kucing itu sahabat semua manusia, kau tahu.'_

Bukannya yang menjadi sahabat semua manusia adalah anjing ya? _Yah, _terserah sih. Sebab, ingatan percakapan-percakapan itu tidak kupedulikan. Juga, aku termasuk anak yang masa bodoh meski akhirnya aku akan menangis—itu dulu.

Kusandarkan tubuh ini di atas matras keras berbahan semen dan bata. Menjadikan lengan sebagai bantal. Merasakan hempasan angin yang dingin sekaligus sejuk. Mengamati bagaimana awan berjalan terkena sapuan angin. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah berlari, pikirku. Bodoh. Aku berlari bukan karena aku takut, aku hanya tidak suka wajah-wajah orang yang memandangiku seolah aku terpidana mati. Ini hanya masalah kecil, kalau kau tahu. Sikapku yang tidak seperti mereka kebanyakan—menjaga imej dan sebagainya—menjadi tembok terbesar yang menghalangiku berada dekat dengan mereka semua. Terkadang, aku ingin jadi normal saja—tanpa alergi, tanpa kehilangan kasih sayang ayah dan ibuku, dan tanpa—_masalah ini._

Sialnya, masalah terus saja mendatangiku.

"Hooy, Uzumaki! _Genki ka?_ Haha. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Sui memberitahuku kau akan membolos di tiap jam Matematika. Dan, benar-benar terbukti ya."

Oh, sekarang anak-anak lainnya di kelas sedang berhadapan dengan Anko-_sensei _ya? Baguslah, aku tidak suka guru _serial killer _itu. 'Pembunuh' berdarah dingin tanpa martil dan _shotgun_, hanya bermodalkan papan hijau, kapur, dan ribuan soal yang rumit. Terima kasih atas kesempatan ini, Tuhan.

Tidur siangku terusik. _Tsk. _Siapapun yang mengusik tidurku harus mendapatkan setidaknya satu teriakan memekikkan telinga.

"Mau apa kau, hah?"

"Ck, ck, ck. Kau tidak ingat kami? Astaga. Seminggu lalu kita baru saja bertemu, Uzumaki. Tepat di arena balap motor itu. Kau benar-benar bodoh sampai lupa dengan orang yang sudah kau pukul sampai babak belur ya?" orang itu berkacak pinggang. Orang tergendut yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku. Namanya siapa ya? Aku lupa. Kalau tidak salah berawal dengan huruf 'J'. Ia memamerkan deretan gigi emasnya yang kinclong. Terkena sinar langit yang membiaskan pengelihatanku. Ugh. "Aku harus kehilangan nyaris sederet gigiku. Tapi... tidak mengapa. Karena, sebagai gantinya, asuransi membiayai semua kerusakan beserta _golden teeth _ini."

Jadi, kau bangga dengan gigi emasmu ya, Mr. 'J'—yang aku lupa nama lengkapnya.

Aku berbalik dan bangkit. Sembari merenggangkan otot-otot tengkuk dan bahu, kutatap orang gemuk jelek itu bersama antek-anteknya yang astaga sangat menyedihkan. _Well, _aku tidak mengejek lho, itu memang kenyataan. Dan, pria bergigi seperti ikan hiu yang kutahu adalah si pengadu bernama Suigetsu berada di belakang Mr. 'J'.

"Perkenalan lagi kah? Aku Jiroubo. Satu-satunya bos dengan _golden teeth_. Terima kasih karenamu, Uzumaki."

Kepala botak dan wajah bulatnya memerah—membuatku tertawa karena rupanya yang seperti itu mengingatkanku pada buah ceri yang sedang masak. Aku mendengus sembari menahan kikikan. Ia merengutkan alisnya dan bersiap melayangkan serangan padaku. Haruskah aku menjalani hidup dengan jalan kekerasan seperti ini—ya aku tahu ini memang salahku. Tapi, hei, sebab ia jadi marah begitu juga gegara alasan yang tidak sengaja. Seminggu lalu, di arena balap, aku tidak sengaja menabrak dan menyerempet _Lamborghini-_nya yang super mahal itu. Dia marah besar dan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan alasanku. Jadi, ia memukul wajahku dan kubalas dengan hal yang sama. Sayangnya, aku selalu menjadi pihak yang menang. Halo, tubuh _supern-human, _kau sudah melindungiku dari pria-pria jahat itu.

Kurasa, alasan apapun tidak akan didengarnya sekarang. Hanya tinju dan pukulan yang membuktikan siapa yang _terkuat_.

"Yah, yah, akan kuladeni kau dengan senang hati jika itu akan membuatmu senang. Tapi, demi keselamatan masing-masing pihak, kurasankan agar kita tidak memulainya di tempat ini. Ini sekolah, bodoh. Kusarankan agar kita berpindah ke lapangan hijau dekat danau Umebashi, bagaimana?" cecarku seramah mungkin. Mr. 'J' mengangguk.

Yah, selamat tinggal istirahat siang. Aku harus meladeni cecurut-cecurut ini.

Apa yang terjadi berjam-jam kemudian selalu berakhir ironis di pihak lawan. Hari ini, aku hanya sedang sial. Benar-benar sial. Pertama, kucing. Kedua, tidur siangku. Dan, ketiga—

—aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana surga dan neraka. Tetapi, kehidupan setelah mati terlalu gelap bagiku.

Apakah sekarang aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Tuhan? Karena, aku ingin mengadu banyak hal langsung kepada-Mu. Banyak—banyak—begitu banyak hal... Ya...

.

.

.

Persediaan makanan untuk Tama dan Ashi menipis. Aku harus meninggalkan mereka selama dua minggu demi mengikuti _camp _para atlet kendo di Osaka. Ayah dan Ibu sedang keluar kota jua, sepertinya keadaan _Baa-san _di Kyoto semakin memburuk. Jangan bertanya di mana Itachi-_nii _berada saat ini—dia sedang berbulan madu dengan istrinya di Austria. Dan, mereka akan menetap di sana, kurasa. Mengingat pekerjaan Itachi-_nii _dan istrinya bergelut di bidang musik orkestra dan tutor di sebuah universitas musik.

Uchiha adalah margaku. Sasuke adalah nama pemberian ayah ibuku. Aku lahir tepat ketika musim gugur bermula. Juli tanggal 23, sekitar delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Dahulu, aku terlahir tanpa tangisan sehingga ibu dan ayah sangat _over protective _padaku hingga sekarang. Namun, kuubah ritme hidupku yang menyedihkan dengan berbagai macam pengobatan dan terapi melalui latihan fisik. Kendo.

Dokter berkata bila anak-anak dengan kelemahan saat lahir akan sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya hingga dewasa. Dalam kata lain, anak yang mudah sakit. Tetapi, aku yakin, tubuh manusia jauh lebih kuat dibanding apapun. Tubuh, meski ia hanya material berkonten darah, air, sel yang sangat mudah rapuh, tetapi dapat beregenerasi. Itulah kekuatan kita sebagai makhluk Tuhan paling sempurna.

Mereka—para dokter—berkata aku terlahir dengan memendam banyak alergen, salah satunya adalah kucing dan coklat. Ibu malah berpikir sebaliknya. Ia adalah seorang peneliti sel dan imunitas tubuh. Benaknya menuntunku pada hal yang berkebalikan—sejak kecil aku selalu diperkenalkan dengan alergen-alergen itu, termasuk Tama dan Ashi—kucing-kucing kesayanganku. Dan pemikiran ibu terbukti. Tubuhku tidak menolak kehadiran Tama dan Ashi. Sama sekali tidak. Tubuhku belajar mengenali benda-benda asing itu. Meski, pada awalnya aku sempat sakit, tetapi lama-kelamaan tubuhku menjadi kuat. Kusebut sebagai mekanisme tempaan terus-menerus menjadikan benda yang lunak pun ikut mengeras.

Maka dari itu, aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tama dan Ashi, serta kucing-kucingku yang sudah berada di dunia lain.

Sore ini, aku menenteng sekantung makanan untuk kucing. Rute perjalananku tidak biasa, aku memilih berdiam diri sebentar di taman sektor sembilan, dekat dengan _Pet Shop _yang selalu kukunjungi. Mentari sore hari sedang bagus, meski siang tadi mendung terlihat melintas di garis horizon.

Keributan membuat langkahku terhenti. Mataku menjorok ke bawah, mengamati lagi-lagi kasus _bullying _terjadi di kota urban terbesar ke-tiga di dunia saat ini. Kurasa, yang seperti itu sudah biasa. Bahkan, kau bisa menemukan _yakuza _bertebaran di jalan-jalan dan tempat umum di Tokyo. Aku tak memedulikannya dan kembali menyusuri jalan pulang. Sempat terpikirkan dalam benakku siapa orang dungu yang memukuli dan menendangi orang malang itu. Ingin sekali rasanya memanggil _Superman _ataupun _Batman—_mana ada di dunia ini.

Tak lama setelahnya, pria-pria bengis itu melarikan diri. Suara sirine mobil polisi beserta ambulans beriringan berdengung di jalanan. Langkahku tak berhenti. Hanya, kedua mataku mendapatkan pemandangan yang begitu miris. Paramedis turun bersama sekitar tiga hingga empat orang petugas kepolisian wilayah. Ia menuruni bukit kecil itu dan mendekati si korban yang kurasa sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi. Atau mungkin saja mati?

'_Ia kehilangan banyak darah! Ia ditusuk dengan pisau.'_

'_Segera monitor tanda vitalnya. Kita akan membawanya langsung ke UGD.'_

'_Rambutnya pirang—kurasa ia adalah putra Namikaze Minato—CEO perusahaan penyedia bangunan ramah lingkungan yang sangat terkenal itu.'_

'_Tsk, apa yang dilakukan bocah ini hingga dibuat babak belur seperti ini? Cepat, mobilisasi dia!'_

'_Ha'i!'_

'_Kalian—tangkap dan kejar anak-anak yang melarikan diri tadi!'_

Lagi-lagi keributan. Untung saja petugas yang berwenang segera berdatangan. Kehilangan darah? Hm. Ia butuh transfusi cairan dan darah segera jika hemoglobinnya merosot turun. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan, ia akan mati karena syok.

Langkahku terhalang oleh ambulans dan mobil polisi. Pilihanku saat ini hanya menunggu hingga si korban berambut pirang itu dibawa ke dalam mobil ambulans. Paramedis melakukan tindakan emergensi demi menyelamatkan tanda-tanda vitalnya yang mulai mengadakan mekanisme kompensasi terhadap kehilangan darah yang begitu banyak. Salah satu dari paramedis melakukan pengecekan golongan darah, namun entah mengapa mereka meributkan sesuatu hal.

'_Kantung darah AB sudah habis. Aku akan menelepon rumah sakit terdekat.'_

Terlalu lama. Bocah pirang itu akan mati jika ia tidak mendapatkan suplai darah. Tadi, apa katanya? Golongan darah AB? Golongan darahku sama dengannya.

Yah, apa boleh buat.

"Permisi, apa kalian mencari donor bergolongan darah AB?" tanyaku setelah mendekati petugas paramedis di dalam box ambulans. Bisa kulihat irama nafas bocah pirang itu meningkat, wajahnya mulai pucat, dan denyut jantungnya jua ikut meningkat. Jelas, itu tanda-tanda menuju syok hipovolemik—syok akibat kekurangan darah yang begitu banyak.

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain. Dan, tiba-tiba saja aku pun turut memasuki arena berbahaya yang sebabnya tidak kuketahui sama sekali. Aku hanya terjebak, tetapi sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menolong semenjak aku memutusan untuk menjadi salah satu dari mereka—para paramedis itu.

"Baiklah. Mari ke sini sebentar, err—"

"Uchiha." potongku.

"Oke, Uchiha-_san. _Kami sangat berterima kasih. Kemari sebentar, kami akan melakukan pengecekan terhadap darahmu terlebih dahulu. Jika sesuai, kami akan mengambilnya."

Rasanya seperti ditusuk jarum yang sangat besar. Tapi, tidak begitu nyeri. Hanya, setelah ini, mungkin saja kadar glukosa dalam darahku akan menurun. Aku harus makan dan minum banyak. Aku disejajarkan berdampingan dengan remaja pirang yang kurasa bukan benar-benar bocah. Mungkin saja, ia seusia denganku. Benar. Rambutnya memang pirang dan sangat cerah. Aku sangat suka warna cerah.

Tak lama, aku pun telah turun dari box ambulans. Setelah mengisi form persetujuan, aku segera menikmati roti dan minuman isotonik yang diberikan petugas paramedis itu sembari kembali menyusuri jalan pulang. Ah, Tama dan Ashi sudah kubuat menunggu. Mereka pasti sudah sangat lapar semenjak terakhir aku pergi ke _Pet Shop._

Dalam hati, aku berbisik. _Semoga kau tetap hidup siapapun namanya yang sudah kutolong hari ini._

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

.

.

.


	2. Tama

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to **Kishimoto Masashi. **No material profit is intended for using his creations. This fic is written and typed only for fun.

**Summary: **Terkadang alergi terhadap kucing dapat menuntunmu pada deretan masalah hidup yang tak pernah terselesaikan. Terkadang juga, dapat menuntunmu pada sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

**Warning:** AU. Pemakaian subjek dalam orang ketiga tunggal.

.

.

.

**Neko  
><strong>(猫)

**Chapter Two  
><strong>_Tama—_part of soul

—_**cat **__in Japanese  
>happy belated cat day in Japan<em>

(February 22nd is marked as _Cat Day in Japan__)_

_**by **__ceruleanday  
><em>February, 2012

.

.

.

Cahaya. Atau kah kunang-kunang. Sama saja. Aku hanya melihatnya seperti kembang api yang mulai menghilang di antara langit hitam. Saat membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya, yang tergambar di sana hanya garis-garis imajiner di langit. Putih dan berkotak-kotak. Aroma yang ditangkap indera penciumanku adalah bau hangat serta obat-obatan. Yang kudengar adalah bebunyian yang berasal dari pemanas ruangan, tabung gas, serta tetesan air hujan. Eh?

Aku tengah berada di sebuah kamar berwarna serba putih yang sudah sangat jelas bukan lah kamarku. Aku—di rumah sakit ya? Oh, jadi perkelahian waktu itu berakhir dengan diriku yang nyaris mati? Menyedihkan ya. Kurasa, ini kali pertamanya aku jatuh dan kalah oleh pertarungan yang kumulai sendiri. _Heck. _

Sama sekali tubuh ini tak bisa digerakkan. Perutku juga sakit sekali, entah kenapa. Bukan seperti ketika kau menahan ingin buang air besar, tetapi seperti ada benda tajam yang sudah menempel di sana. Aku—terkena tusukan benda tajam oleh salah satu cecurut sialan genk Mr.'J' _with his golden teeth_. Tsk.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati pintu kamarku berderit begitu pelan. Kututup sekali lagi kedua mataku dan berpura-pura kembali tertidur. Langkah-langkah kecil membuatku bisa memerkirakan siapa yang sekarang tengah mendekati ranjangku. Kalau bukan si kecil Konohamaru dan teman-temannya, kemungkinan besar adalah Sai—pelukis yang entah kenapa suka sekali muncul secara diam-diam.

_Voila!_

"Naruto ni _Nii-chan!_"

Aku tidak kaget. Ah, untung saja itu benar Konohamaru. Mengintip dari sedikit celah mata, Konohamaru tidak datang seorang diri. Di belakangnya, beberapa anak kecil lain yang kutahu adalah teman mainnya sekitar kompleks rumah juga mengikuti. Mereka berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan nyaris menginjak langkah sendiri. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Lucu sekali mereka itu. Sesaat kemudian, tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku jika suatu hari seorang gadis dalam impianku akan muncul tepat di hadapan sana. Gadis berambut merah muda yang aduhai—cantik sekali. Ia membawakanku sekeranjang penuh buah tangan beserta selimut tambahan agar aku tetap nyaman di atas ranjang rumah sakit seorang diri. Dengan senyum yang begitu ramah, ia menyapaku. Tapi, kenyataannya malah sebaliknya.

Sakura—gadis impianku—itu malah mencecariku dengan ribuan nasihat. Aku memang anak yang nakal dan tak bisa diatur, tetapi aku bisa tuli mendadak kalau kau berteriak terus seperti itu, _Sakura-chan_.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Bagaimana kalau nanti kau mati, hah? Siapa yang akan susah? Pasti aku! Ayah dan ibumu sudah menitipkan dirimu padaku. Ck. Kau ini tidak pernah berubah ya, Naruto. Aku bingung dan sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa saat kau berada di luar sana." Ujarnya penuh lelah. Aku yang mendengarnya saja lelah. _Well, _mengenai masalah titip-menitipkan 'anak orang', memang benar ayah ibu menitipkanku sejak kecil pada keluarga Haruno. Aku sudah berteman baik dengan Sakura-_chan _sejak lama, namun entah mengapa cintaku untuknya selalu berat sebelah. Menyedihkan.

Untung saja, masih ada yang berniat membelaku meski dari golongan kaum minoritas—anak-anak kecil itu.

"Jangan marahi, Naruto no _Nii-chan_! Naruto no _Nii-chan _begini juga pasti bukan karena kemauannya! Iya 'kan, Naruto no _Nii-chan_?" Oh, polos sekali kata-katamu itu Konohamaru. Sebagian besar _statement-_nya benar, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya. Aku memang berusaha melindungi diri dari serangan Mr.'J' dan antek-anteknya itu. Kalau tidak, sudah dari awal aku mati.

Sakura mendesah. Ia menyapu anak-anak rambutnya yang terjatuh dan membenarkan letak _hair clip_ yang sudah beringsut dari poni merah mudanya. Ia lalu menjatuhkan diri di salah satu kursi penjenguk samping ranjangku. Lama ia menatapku yang tengah mengigau sendiri. Aku bingung tapi tak bisa terdiam begitu saja. Jadi, aku bergumam saja seolah sedang berpikir. Konyol sih.

"Kau merasa sudah baikan?" Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia berubah begitu kalem. Syukurlah, emosi jiwanya sedang mencapai batas minimum, tetapi aku harus tetap berhati-hati. Di dunia ini, ada dua wanita yang bisa membuatku terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu. Yang pertama adalah ibuku. Dan, yang kedua adalah Sakura sendiri. Miris. "Aku belum menghubungi ayah dan ibumu. Aku takut harus berkata apa. jadi, kutunggu saja hingga kau sadarkan diri. _Yokatta, _kau sudah bangun dari tidur panjang selama dua hari."

_What? _Dua hari? Benarkah itu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu sudah mengalami masa dorman selama empat puluh delapan jam, bahkan lebih. Wow, aku berhibernasi layaknya beruang kutub!

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Anak-anak mencecariku terus akan kondisimu. Setiap hari aku membawanya ke kamarmu."

Konohamaru memerlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya yang bersih. Dua temannya yang mengekor di belakang ikut tersenyum. Astaga, aku benar-benar lupa. Anak-anak itu pasti mengira aku sudah mati. Mata mereka terlihat sedikit sembab. Akibat menangis lama, rupanya. Ah, ternyata masih ada juga yang sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisiku, meski itu anak-anak kecil sekali pun.

"Ayo kemari, Konohamaru." Panggilku. Segera, ia melompat dan duduk di tepi ranjangku. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan sedikit gembil menggoyang-goyang ranjang. "Apa Naruto no _Nii-chan _sudah membuatmu menangis?" tanyaku melanjutkan. Kutepuk-tepuk kepalanya pelan.

Ia mengangguk sekuat tenaga. "Kata Sakura-_Nee-san_, Naruto no _Nii-chan _bisa saja tidak sadarkan diri selamanya. Bukankah itu artinya sama saja dengan mati?" tanyanya dengan lugu dan polos. Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati.

"Tidak. Itu berbeda, Konohamaru-_chan_." Sakura membenarkan. "Mati yang sebenarnya dilihat dari refleks pupil matanya. Jika tidak mengikuti instruksi cahaya, maka itu lah yang disebut mati. Sedangkan—"

Aku segera memotong. Aku yakin tampang anak-anak itu hanya melongo saking tidak paham. "Hei, hei, memangnya anak-anak akan mengerti dengan bahasa yang kau pakai itu, Sakura-_chan_? Jangan gunakan bahasa-_mu _di depan orang awam, terlebih anak-anak."

"_Urusai!_ Aku baru saja akan menerjemahkannya dalam bahasa anak-anak, tauk!" serunya tertahan. Membuat Konohamaru dan yang lain ikut tertawa. Lagi-lagi, aku kena cubitan maut Sakura. Rasanya aduhai sakit sekali. Si Nona ahli Judo tingkat lanjut ini memang selalu menyeramkan di mataku. Ups.

Meski tak ada ayah dan ibu, aku masih bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan lain dari keluarga kecilku di sini. Bersama Sakura dan teman-teman cilik yang tinggal hanya beberapa blok dari rumahku, tentu. Tak sulit menemukan kegembiraan berbeda, namun selalu terasa sama saat bersama mereka. Yang terpenting, aku tidak pernah merasa sendiri. Sebab, di saat aku pulang, mungkin saja yang kutemukan hanya kekosongan saat kembali ke rumah. Tak ada yang membalas sapaan '_aku pulang' _dan sebagainya. Namun, Tuhan punya jalan lain kepada setiap makhluk-Nya. Ia memberikan bentuk lain dari kebahagiaan kepada setiap hamba-Nya yang selalu berusaha. Dan, aku tentu boleh membusungkan dada, bukan.

"Ah!"

Salah satu kawan cilik Konohamaru seakan terkejut akan sesuatu—ikut membuyarkan lamunanku jua. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, lalu mengatupkannya saat kawannya yang sangat suka beringus itu menyuruhnya untuk diam. Tanpa babibu, ia berlari keluar kamarku. Meminta izin untuk mengambil entah apa itu dari arah luar sana.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ng, ibu Moegi-_chan _bekerja di Rumah Sakit ini, _Nii-chan_. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Kurasa, ia baru saja akan diberikan kado khusus oleh ibunya." tutur Konohamaru. "Pasti hadiah yang sangat bagus. Hihi."

"Dan, rencananya kami akan singgah menyicipi _muffin _di kedai _Pattesiere _dekat rumah sakit setelah mengunjungimu, Naruto." Kata Sakura. Aku jadi iri. Andai tubuhku sudah sedikit lebih toleran terhadap rasa nyeri pasca operasi, mungkin saja aku bisa kabur dan—itu jelas tidak boleh, 'kan. Payah.

Kutunjukkan wajah bosan ala Uzumaki Naruto pada mereka. Berharap mereka paham betapa membosankannya jika harus terus berada di atas ranjang tanpa diperbolehkan melakukan apapun yang mengasyikan. "Ahh, menyenangkan sekali ya kedengarannya." Timpalku. Sakura, Konohamaru dan satu kawannya terkikik mendengar pengakuan dariku.

Derit pintu kembali terdengar. Gadis cilik bernama Moegi itu kembali tanpa tangan kosong. Bisa kulihat, ia memeluk sebuah box berlapiskan kertas kado berwarna-warni dengan pita emas. Box-nya berukuran sedikit lebih besar dan hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ia sempoyongan membawanya. Tepat di belakang Moegi, wanita berusia tiga puluhan berseragam putih dengan papan nama muncul sembari tersenyum. Kami mengucapkan selamat sore pada ibu Moegi.

"Nah Moegi, ayo kadonya dibuka. Perlihatkan pada kawanmu dan kakak-kakak yang ada di sana." Pinta sang ibu berparas anggun itu. Segera saja, Moegi bersama Udon—kawannya yang lain—turut membuka kadonya sesuai instruksi. Konohamaru pun loncat dari tepi ranjang. Ketiga anak kecil itu begitu terperangah saat membuka bingkisan yang cukup besar dan berat itu. Saat lembaran kertas kado terakhir terlepas, betapa terkejutnya mereka. Teriakan senang dan bahagia memenuhi seisi kamar.

Moegi segera memeluk sang ibu erat-erat. Betapa senangnya ia saat melihat isi kado yang didapatkannya di hari ulang tahunnya. Ah, kapan ya aku terakhir kali mendapatkan kado di hari ulang tahunku? Lima tahun yang lalu? Sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Ataukah—semenjak ayah dan ibu tak lagi mengingat tanggal kelahiranku? Hm.

"Aaaaa! _Neko-chan!_" teriak gadis cilik itu sekeras mungkin. "Boleh kupeluk sekarang, Kaa-_chan_?"

Err—apa tadi yang dikatakannya? _Ne-neko_?

"_Kawai na neko._" Bisik Sakura. Bahkan, di balik wajah seramnya, ia masih bisa tersenyum manis saat melihat—ku—ku—kucing?

"_Omedetou na, Moegi-chan_. Kucing yang lucu sekali. Kau akan menamakannya siapa?" Konohamaru bertanya sembari meletakkan kertas-kertas kado yang telah robek di sudut kamar. Udon ikut membantu.

Kucing…

Ia berkata kucing, ya? Kucing itu—makhluk berbulu yang—yang—yang—

"A—a—ar—"

"A—ar—_aww! _Sakit tauk, Sakura-_chan_!" teriakku. Kenapa pula Sakura malah mencubitku lagi. Bahkan, jauh lebih keras dari cubitan beberapa saat yang lalu. Hei, adalah hakku untuk berteriak sekeras mungkin juga saat melihat benda berbulu yang sangat menjijikkan itu, 'kan? Itu adalah alergen yang harus aku hindari seumur hidup!

"Kau berteriak, kau akan mendapatkan cubitan yang jauh lebih keras. Untuk kali ini saja, diamlah, oke? Aku tahu kau memang alergi pada kucing, tetapi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Moegi-_chan_. Jadi, kau diam."

Dalam seribu cara untuk menahan jeritan, ada satu hal yang bisa membuatku tidak berteriak sekeras mungkin saat ini. Jika bukan karena cubitan maut Sakura, tentu saat ini juga, aku bisa lari ke pojok kamar tanpa takut harus ditertawai. _Heck, _ini lah saat-saat dalam hidupku yang paling menyengsarakan. Sudah cukup dengan _bullying _edisi Mr.'J' yang membuatku sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari penuh. Jangan buat masalah menjadi lebih runyam dengan kehadiran kucing! Singkirkan makhluk berbulu itu dari hadapan—

—_ku?_

"_Ne, ne, _Naruto no _Nii-chan, _sudah kuputuskan akan memberikan nama untuk kucing ini seperti nama Naruto no _Nii-chan. Mite mite kore, _bulunya berwarna kuning cerah, sangat mirip dengan warna rambut Naruto no _Nii-chan, _iya 'kan? Lalu lalu, lihat matanya. Hihi. Sangaaaat biru, seperti mata Naruto no _Nii-chan_! Boleh, 'kan? Boleh ya?"

Tangan dan kakiku tak bisa digerakkan sesaat. Aku bertanya, apakah salah satu dari kalian pernah menonton film Godzila? Karena, apa yang terlihat di depan mataku saat ini adalah makhluk yang benar-benar mirip dengan hewan reptil pemakan manusia itu. Lihat kumisnya yang panjang itu. Lihat dan perhatikan bulu-bulu kuningnya yang tajam dan sangat gatal. Lihat buntutnya yang suka bergoyang ke sana ke mari itu. Perhatikan bagaimana hidung kucing itu tepat menempel di ujung hidungku!

…

Eh?

Lho?

Kok?

_Etoo…_

"Ngg, ada apa Naruto no _Nii-chan_? Kok malah diam?"

Aku hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dalam satu menit. Betapa jarak yang amat dekat itu tidak memengaruhiku. Sangat—aneh. Benar-benar di luar batas kenormalan. Binatang itu kucing, 'kan? Lalu—ada apa dengan diri dan tubuhku yang seakan hanya diam tak bereaksi saat didekatinya. Biasanya, aku akan segera berteriak dan lari. Jika tidak—alergiku akan—

—muncul lagi. Tetapi, tidak. Aku tidak merasakan apapun. Bahkan, saat rasa dingin teraba di kulit hidungku. Kucing itu menjulurkan lidah kecilnya dan menjilati kulit hidungku. Dan, aku merasa baik-baik saja.

Nah?

"Na-Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan retoris Sakura menyadarkan lamunanku. Ia meminta Moegi untuk menurunkan kucing hadiah ulang tahunnya dari ranjangku. Samar-samar, bisa kudengarkan suara Sakura yang menceramahi Moegi untuk tidak lagi mendekatkan kucingnya padaku. Namun, saat meliriknya, aku benar-benar yakin ingin sekali rasanya memegangi—kucing itu? Eh, kesambar apa ya aku. Apakah ini efek masa dorman yang lama itu? Ataukah kepalaku juga ikut terbentur saat terjatuh pasca ditusuk oleh anak buah M. 'J' si gigi emas? Keduanya punya penjelasan masing-masing, kurasa. Hanya saja, dalam hidupku, sekali pun, aku tidak pernah menyangka dapat disandingkan—salah—didekati oleh seekor kucing tanpa jeritan. I-itu… mukjizat!

"Naruto, kurasa kami harus pulang. Jam besuk akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Sekarang sudah jam enam kurang lima menit. Sebelum gelap, aku akan mengantarkan anak-anak ke kedai _muffin, _lalu pulang. Kalau sempat, besok aku akan datang lagi dan membawakan beberapa _muffin _untukmu. Yah, supaya kau tidak iri lagi." tutur Sakura perlahan. Aku mendengarnya, tetapi tidak terlalu memerhatikan. Aku lebih tertarik dengan penemuan baru di mana aku tidak bereaksi terlalu berlebihan terhadap kucing milik Moegi tadi.

"A-ah ya, oke."

Sakura keluar terlebih dahulu, diikuti Konohamaru dan Udon. Yang terakhir adalah Moegi—gadis cilik yang masih berdiri di sudut pintu sembari memeluk kucing barunya—yang konon katanya juga akan dinamai Naruto.

"Hm, Moegi-_chan._"

"Ya, Naruto no _Nii-chan_?"

"Kemari sebentar." Panggilku. Lagi-lagi setan apa yang memasuki jiwaku sampai-sampai terlalu penasaran dengan fenomena yang baru saja terjadi pada diriku. "Apa _Nii-_chan boleh memegangi—err—Naruto?" Aneh juga ya saat kau menyebut namamu sendiri, padahal sudah diputuskan jika namaku akan sama dengan nama kucing berbulu kuning milik Moegi.

Tanpa babibu, Moegi menyerahkan kucing barunya di pangkuanku. Kucing itu tengah mendengkur sehingga bunyi _purr _pelan terdengar di balik hidungnya. Ia menggulung tubuhnya dan mencari kehangatan. Benar kata orang. Kucing memang binatang paling manja. Bulu-bulunya yang tampaknya memang berwarna serupa dengan rambutku melebat. Entah aku tidak tahu kucing ini memiliki nama _species _apa, aku tidak peduli. Yang namanya kucing tetap lah kucing.

"Disentuh saja, _Nii-chan_." Tangan kecil Moegi menuntun tanganku yang kaku untuk mengelus punggung Naruto-_neko_. Meski agak ragu, ada rasa tajam tapi sangat lembut dari permukaan kulit tanganku. Tidak setajam yang selalu kuperkirakan. Lalu, tidak terlalu buruk. Anehnya, aku tidak merasakan sedikit pun gatal. Seperti—seperti alergen kucing yang ada dalam sel tubuhku tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Dampak apa ya ini? Aku harus mencari tahu.

'_Moegi-chan… Moegi-chan?_'

Samar-samar, dari balik pintu, aku mendengar suara ibu Moegi. Setelah beberapa kali mengelus perlahan punggung kucingnya, Moegi beranjak dari ranjangku dan berlari ke ujung pintu. Saat si ibu yang juga berprofesi sebagai ahli medis muncul di sana, ia hanya tersenyum. "Ah, maaf. Sepertinya Moegi-_chan _sangat senang dengan kehadiran Uzumaki-_san_. Iya, 'kan Moegi-_chan_?" Moegi menanggapi dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Uzuma—"

"A-ah! Tung-tunggu dulu, errm—_Takayama-san_!"

Ia menoleh, merespon panggilanku, lalu membuka celah pintu yang agak menutup. "Ya, ada apa, Uzumaki-_san_?"

Ragu. Tetapi, aku perlu bertanya. Lagipula, dia juga ahli kesehatan, 'kan? Apa salahnya.

"Bolehkah aku—bertanya satu hal?"

_Semoga saja prakiraan buruk yang terlintas di benakku tidak benar. _Aku bukan titisan _Cat Man, _'kan?

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry for the delayed update. Things around me are getting so frustrating. But first, let me answer your lovely reviews. :)

**Yashina Uzumaki : **Um, saya gak yakin fic ini mau dibuat jadi yaoi. Haha. Mungkin friendship aja kali ya. *dor* Gomenne. Ah, trims sudah direview! :D

**Kazuki NightNatsu : **Etoo, hihi. FYI, Sasuke memang selalu dikelilingi warna-warna yang cerah kan? Jadi, saya asumsikan sebenarnya dia emang suka yang cerah. (boong) XD Makasih reviewnya ya. :D

**Azusa TheBadGirl : **Hiyaaa. Itu lagunya di-aransemen sendiri. XD Maaf kalu aneh. Wkwk. Oh iya. Mungkin saya gak deskripin, tapi mengingat Naru itu termasuk anak yang rada-nakal di fic ini, tentunya dia sudah tau 'lubang-lubang tikus' kalau mau kabur dari sekolahnya. XD (ngaco) Eh, tapi bener lho. Haha. Thanks sudah mereview ya. :D

**OraRi HinaRa : **Hihi. Gigi emas Jiroubo yang kinclong. Cring, cring. XD Trims sudah direview ya. :D

Proudly, I say, thanks for all of your attention, readers. This fic is full of mistakes, far far far away from perfectness. From your review, it will show me its crackness :D


End file.
